


Unexpected Surprise

by AriaTaylor



Series: Decisions [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe sat at the table running her fingers around the rim of her empty glass as Adam walked over “sorry I’m late, recording run over a little” he looked up at Chloe as a forced smile appeared on her face, Adam rolled his eyes and went to the bar. Chloe looked up as Adam returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses, Adam sat down and filled the glasses with wine almost emptying the bottle “so want to tell me what’s wrong” Chloe picked up the wine glass closest to her and started drinking it “whoa Chloe slow down” Chloe put the now almost empty glass down “what the hell has he done?” Adam looked at Chloe as she picked up the bottle pouring what was left into her glass “he forgot our anniversary” Adam widened his eyes in shock “what after last year” Chloe nodded as she emptied her glass “you would have thought after the fight last year he would have remembered this time” Chloe shrugged as a waiter stopped by their table “hi there are we having food today?” Chloe smiled “no thanks, but could you get me a bottle of red wine the one with the highest alcohol content” the waiter looked at the wine list in his hand “that bottle is $300 ma’am” Chloe smiled as she handed him a credit card “perfect my stupid boyfriend is paying” the waiter took the card and went to fetch the order “he’s going to kill you when he gets the bill, please tell me that’s all you put on it” Chloe bit her lip as she looked down at the bags by her feet, Adam followed her eyes looking down “oh Chloe no, how much?” Chloe shrugged “well after the wine $500” Adam shook his head as he took a deep breath “oh Chloe, why do you do this every time you fight, you know that you just end up having a huge fight when he gets the bill, you almost broke up last time” Chloe shrugged as the waiter handed her the card back and placed a bottle of wine on the table “thank you” Chloe picked up the bottle as the waiter walked away and poured herself a glass. Adam looked at his phone seeing a missed call and text from Tommy, he read the text as Chloe took a drink of her wine “Chloe does Tommy even know where you are?” Chloe nodded forcing a smile “then why has he text me asking if I’ve seen you because he doesn’t know where you are?” Chloe sighed as Adam put his phone on the table “okay so I kind of packed a bag and left while we were fighting” Adam looked at her raising an eyebrow “how long have you been away, your anniversary was five days ago” Chloe bit her lip again “I left in the early hours of Tuesday morning” Adam put his glass down looking at her straight faced “Its fucking Friday Chloe, where the hell have you been sleeping” Chloe looked down “with a friend” Adam shook his head sighing frustrated “you don’t have any friends here in LA, where have you been staying” Chloe took a long drink from her wine before looking down “Sauli’s in town” Adam looked at Chloe shocked “what?” Chloe frowned “don’t make me repeat it” Adam grabbed his wine finishing the glass “he’s still hurting Adam and he just wanted to collect some stuff I had of his he was here for work so I said I would meet him” Adam raised an eyebrow “and when you left Tommy you went running to Sauli and not me?” Chloe looked at Adam angry with the way he was speaking to her “don’t be bitter Adam, whenever I called you, you were too busy recording for me no matter how much I needed you Sauli was the only person I could go to since my mom moved away” Adam looked down suddenly feeling awful “I’m sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean to shut you out, I guess, I just, I’m not over it” Chloe nodded “neither is he.” Chloe poured Adam a glass of wine and topped her glass up with what was left as Adam’s phone started to ring. 

Adam looked down “it's Tommy, I’m telling him where we are” Chloe took Adam’s phone from the table before he could “you’re fucking not” Adam sighed “Chloe give me that phone he’s worried about you” Chloe raised an eyebrow “you tell him where we are or where I’m staying you will regret it” Chloe handed Adam the phone and he quickly answered it “sorry Tommy I was recording what’s up?” Adam nodded as he listened to him “well I spoke to her yesterday she never mentioned it, but she seemed fine” Adam shrugged looking at Chloe pissed “no I don’t know where she is staying” Adam nodded “sure if I find out I’ll let you know” Adam hung up “he’s fucking worried he was about to call the police and report you missing” Chloe sighed as she looked down “Chloe go home, he’s really worried” Adam looked at Chloe as she kept her head down “we’ve been dating for 5 years now, living together for 4 years, I want to take the next step but he’s not ready” Adam sighed “if you love him you’ll wait for him Chloe, I have to get back my next session is in 40 minutes, I love you” Chloe smiled slightly as Adam got up “thanks for meeting me, love you too Adam” Adam left leaving Chloe with the rest of her wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sauli smiled as Chloe sat down on the bed “how was today, run up a good bill? Let me see what you got” Chloe put the bags down at her feet and shrugged “I might return them” Sauli looked at her sad “what why?” Chloe sighed “I used Tommy’s card, I feel bad” Sauli sighed as he looked at Chloe “you miss him don’t you” Chloe nodded “he infuriates me so much but I can’t stand being away from him” Sauli smiled sympathetically “go home Chloe he’s probably really worried” Chloe sighed as she put her car keys on the side “I’ve had a drink, I can’t” Sauli rolled his eyes “how much?” Chloe shrugged looking at Sauli “a bottle and half of wine and a couple of straight whiskeys, Adam he...” Chloe paused looking away “he knows you’re in town” Sauli sighed as he looked at her “Chloe why did you tell him?” Chloe looked at her hands “he was yelling at me saying I have no friends in town and wanted to know who I was with” Sauli sighed ignoring Chloe “he’s not over it, he still loves you” Sauli got up and walked over to the balcony door “breaking up was the right decision for both of us!” Sauli stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door, Chloe sighed frustrated as she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. 

30 minutes later Sauli walked back in and sighed “get up I’m taking you home” Chloe sat up and looked at him “what?” Sauli picked up Chloe’s things “I just got off the phone with Tommy he’s really worried about you, so get your keys I’m driving you home” Chloe grabbed her keys and sighed “don’t be mad at me” Sauli stopped and looked at her “you told me Tommy knew were alright, you haven’t spoken to him since you left home, he’s worried sick Chloe!” Chloe looked down feeling like a child and followed Sauli to the car. Sauli waited as Chloe unlocked the car doors, Sauli opened the door and dumped all Chloe’s things on the back seat “keys” Sauli held his hand out as he closed the car door, Chloe sighed as she put the keys in his hand, Chloe got in as Sauli walked around the car and got into the driver’s side, Chloe looked out of the window staying silent as Sauli drove her home. Chloe looked up as Sauli pulled up on the drive and parked the car “come on Tommy will be waiting for you” Chloe rolled her eyes and got out “I’m not a child you know” Sauli got out and closed the door locking the car “I know but your acting like one right now” Sauli walked around the car and gave Chloe the keys “I’ll see you later Chloe.” Chloe sighed as she watched Sauli leave and start walking back towards the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe stood at the door and sighed as she opened it expecting to see Tommy on the couch, Chloe looked down and closed the door as she walked to the kitchen “Tommy?” she opened the door and frowned when he wasn’t there then headed to the bedroom, Chloe kicked her shoes off before walking upstairs to the bedroom, Chloe opened the door seeing Tommy with his back to her laid in bed, she walked over quietly and took her jacket off before laying down with him, she put her arm over him softly trying not to wake him, she felt something sniff her hand then lick it and she screamed startling Tommy awake “what the hell!” Chloe looked down in Tommy’s arms seeing a tiny bulldog puppy shaking and trying to hide, Tommy looked up at Chloe as he picked up the puppy to comfort her “what the fuck Tommy, I’m gone five days and I come home to a puppy” Tommy looked at Chloe a little shocked “you come home” Chloe rolled her eyes “of course I come home” Tommy looked at the puppy in his arms “she’s for you I was waiting for her to be old enough to leave her mum” Chloe looked at the puppy in his arms “I forgot about our anniversary, okay but I bought you her because I know how much you love dogs and a friend of mine had the litter on the way so I thought why not, I don’t need special dates to show you I love you” Chloe smiled slightly taking the puppy from him “she’s so cute” Tommy looked up as she licked Chloe’s hand “her name is Etta” Chloe smiled as she held her “I love her thank you” Tommy smiled taking her back “I’m going to put her back in the bathroom she tends to pee a lot in the night” Tommy put her in the bathroom and closed the baby gate locking her in “she won’t cry because she can see us” Chloe smiled watching him as she took her jeans off, Tommy walked over and got back into bed as Chloe laid back down “I’m sorry I forgot” Chloe shook her head snuggling up to Tommy “no Tommy I’m sorry I left you were so worried” Tommy looked down “I thought you weren’t coming home, I thought you had hopped a flight and gone home to your mom” Chloe traced the tattoos on Tommy’s arm with her fingers making him smile “Chloe, I love you so much” Chloe looked up smiling “I love you too” Tommy held Chloe as the both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

*2 weeks later*  
Chloe rubbed her head as she got up “you feeling alright” Adam looked at Chloe as she flushed the toilet “I better go home, I feel really sick” Adam nodded as she washed her hands “maybe you shouldn’t drink so much” Chloe shook her head “no I think I’m coming down with something because I haven’t had a drink since we were in the bar” Adam shrugged looking at Chloe “how have things been with Tommy since you went home?” Chloe shrugged as she walked over to Adams bed from on-suit toilet “it’s been almost two weeks and I just keep getting so mad at him for the smallest of things” Adam raised an eyebrow looking at Chloe “you have been having pretty bad mood swings maybe it’s that time of the month?” Chloe shrugged feeling sick again “I’m going to head home Adam enjoy the rest of the party and tell Tommy I’ll see him later” Chloe stood up and started to walk to the door then headed back to the bathroom “you sure you can drive in this state” Chloe nodded as she wiped her mouth with some tissue “I’ll be fine can you give Tommy some money for a cab I’ll pay you back when I see you next” Adam nodded as Chloe stood up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands again “give me a text when you get home” Chloe nodded as she headed out of the door “thanks Adam” Chloe walked down to the front door and out to her car.

Adam smiled as he walked over to Tommy “have you seen Chloe?” Adam nodded “she went home about 20 minutes ago, she’s feeling a little sick told me to tell you she would see you at home later you should enjoy the party” Tommy sighed as he looked at Adam “I thought she was feeling better she was sick yesterday too, couldn’t even eat she went all day on dry crackers” Adam raised an eyebrow looking at Tommy “she should see a doctor” Tommy shook his head “I’m sure she’s fine I’ll head home in an hour don’t want her to be home alone and I don’t want her to feel bad that I left early” Adam sighed as he walked away shaking his head. Tommy walked in slightly drunk and looked at the clock “fuck its 2am” Tommy staggered upstairs to the bedroom seeing Chloe laid in bed with Etta curled up beside her, he smiled and took a photo of them on his phone then headed down to the couch not wanting to wake her. 

Chloe woke up and sighed when she didn’t see Tommy “daddy’s not come to bed has he little girl” Etta wagged her tail excitedly as she licked Chloe’s hand “come on baby” Chloe picked Etta up and headed downstairs seeing Tommy passed out on the couch “someone enjoyed themselves a little too much” Chloe took Etta to the back door and out her down letting her out in the yard as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and made Tommy a strong black coffee. Etta came back in and barked at Chloe as she stood smelling Tommy’s coffee, Chloe looked down and put the cup on the counter “who’s a good little girl, let’s go wake daddy go on go get him” Chloe shook her head as Etta ran into the room and started licking Tommy’s hand that was dangling down on the floor, she picked Tommy’s coffee up as he looked down at Etta “got a headache?” Tommy rubbed his head and looked at Chloe “shush” Chloe raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh “take that as a yes, here I made you coffee” Tommy smiled sitting up taking the coffee “thank you, do you feel better” Tommy took a drink as Chloe sat on the chair “a little, I don’t know” Chloe picked Etta up, holding her as Tommy laughed “Adam said the strangest thing last night” Chloe looked over as she rubbed Etta’s belly “hum what was that?” Tommy put his cup down and took his jacket off “he kept asking when our appointment was at family planning, I told him to stop being stupid” Chloe sat quietly looking down at Etta then laughed it off “yea I mean I can’t be” Tommy stood up and walked over kissing Chloe on the head “I’m going to go take a shower darling, you’re welcome to join me” Chloe shook her head “I’m going to go grab something to eat” 

Chloe waited till Tommy was in the bedroom and she could hear the shower then put Etta down and went up to the toilet in the guest bedroom. Chloe opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled a test from a box of tampons “it’s just to be sure I mean I can’t be I’m on the injection” Chloe took the test then sat on the guest bed waiting for the answer, Chloe sat looking at the test feeling like a lifetime had passed she closed her eyes waiting as the time was almost up as she looked down at the answer she sighed


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy got out of the shower and sighed as he heard Etta crying “Etta shush” Tommy wrapped a towel around himself and walked to the door opening it expecting to see Etta but she wasn’t there “that’s strange” he pulled on some boxers and walked out of the bedroom seeing Etta sat outside the guest bedroom the door shut “I’m here girl what’s wrong” Tommy walked down the hall to Etta as she scratched the door with her paw “Tommy opened the door to see Chloe sat on the bed staring down at her hands “Chloe?” Tommy walked over as Chloe closed her hands hiding the test “what’s wrong” Chloe shook her head keeping her head down “n-nothing” Tommy looked at Chloe concerned as he sat down “baby tell me what’s wrong” Tommy moved his hand to Chloe’s seeing she was hiding something “Chloe what have you got in your hand?” Chloe looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes as she opened her hands “is that a...” Tommy looked down as Chloe nodded “is it... are you?” Chloe nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks “you’re going to be a daddy” Tommy looked at Chloe shocked not knowing what to say “but how you have the injection” Chloe shrugged “I missed one and I forgot re-booked, Tommy I just realised I’m at least a month late this can’t be a false reading all the signs are their” Tommy stood up still in shock as he looked away, Chloe looked at Tommy starting to worry “you’re not happy about this are you?” Tommy shook his head not knowing what to say “oh god, oh god I should have known you would freak out” Chloe stood up walking towards the door as tears of sadness rolled down her face, Tommy grabbed Chloe’s arm stopping her “no don’t go” Chloe pulled her arm away from Tommy “I should have known you wouldn’t want this” Tommy shook his head as Chloe looked at him “I’m not ready” Chloe looked at Tommy as she threw the test at him “I’m having this baby Tommy wither you like it or not” Chloe stormed down the hall to the bedroom and laid on the bed crying


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy walked into the room with a glass of orange juice and a pizza looking at Chloe who had her back to him “Chloe please I didn’t mean it I was in shock” Chloe closed her eyes trying not to cry “I brought you your favourite” Chloe shook her head “not hungry” Tommy sighed looking at her “you have to eat something” Chloe shrugged “I’m fine” Tommy looked at her frustrated “I’m not ready for this okay...” Chloe turned looking at Tommy as tears rolled down her face she cut him off “and you think I am, I’m not ready to have this baby and I’m certainly not ready to have it alone” Tommy looked at Chloe as she cried letting her get all her anger out he stood and listened to her “I thought you were grown up enough Tommy, do you think I really did this on a purpose that surprise trip for my birthday that was when I should have had my injection but no we went on a weeklong vacation to the Carrabin and I think that’s when it happened Tommy I told you to put a condom on just in case while we got home but Tommy didn’t have any did he, I can’t do this alone Tommy but I’d rather that then terminate it so tell me now I’m giving you an out right here right now you can walk out of that door and forget this or you can stay with me” Tommy shook his head “I’m not be ready to be a father...” Chloe looked at Tommy as tears rolled down her face “I’ll arrange somewhere to stay for the end of the week” Tommy shook his head “I’m not leaving you, I love you” Chloe stood up feeling the overwhelming urge to be sick and ran into the bathroom, Tommy put the pizza and juice down on the dresser and walked into the bathroom as he knelt beside Chloe “I hate this” Tommy held Chloe’s long blond hair back as he rubbed her back “it’s going to be okay, I’m going to be here with you every step of the way” Chloe wiped her mouth with some tissue then flushed the toilet, Tommy sat back against the bathroom wall pulling Chloe back into his arms “I may not be ready today but nine months from now I’ll be ready, we will learn as we go, Chloe, I love you and nothing will stop me from being here for you” Chloe held onto Tommy’s hand as Etta walked in and curled up on Chloe’s lap “least we know why she’s been clinging to you now” Chloe laughed slightly as she rested her head on Tommy’s shoulder “I love you” Tommy smiled holding her protectively “I love you too”


End file.
